Don't Disturb!
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: J-A-N-G-A-N-G-A-N-G-G-U-! / Hanya itu permintaan Ino pada Kiba. Tapi teriakannya paling cuma bisa lewat kuping kiri dan keluar lewat kuping kanan pemuda itu alias tidak mempan alias sia-sia. Sampai ... / "Kubilang ... aku sudah punya pacar." / Hubungan saudara angkat ini menjadi semakin rumit. / AU. School fic. Warnings inside. For Day-chan Arusuki.


Segala sesuatunya dimulai saat Yamanaka Inoichi memanggil putri semata wayangnya yang baru pulang sekolah dan mengajaknya berbicara. Saat itu, Yamanaka Ino masih kelas tiga sekolah menengah pertama. Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu segera meletakkan tasnya di atas meja makan dan duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan ayahnya.

Inoichi berdeham. "Begini, Ino ..."

Ino hanya mengerjapkan matanya sekilas, menanti sang ayah melanjutkan perkataannya.

"_Tousan_ rasa ... _Tousan_ akan menikah lagi." Inoichi berhenti sejenak untuk melihat reaksi Ino. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sudah nyaris delapan tahun berlalu sejak Ino ditinggal ibunya. Sejak saat itu, ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan sang ayah yang mencari nafkah dengan menjadi pedagang bunga. Berkat itu, hidup mereka selalu berkecukupan. Mereka bahagia.

Tetapi, Ino tahu. Terkadang ayahnya akan merasa kesepian. Apa lagi, sejak Ino meginjak bangku SMP, ia jadi lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-temannya. Ayahnya yang memintanya demikian. Sebagai anak yang tengah beranjak remaja, Ino tidak boleh kehilangan waktunya dengan teman-temannya—demikian menurut pandangan Inoichi.

Sekarang, setelah mengetahui bahwa sang ayah akan menikah lagi, Ino memang merasa sedikit kaget. Akhirnya, ada seseorang yang berhasil membuka kembali pintu hati Inoichi.

Tanpa ragu—bahkan diiringi senyum lebar—Ino pun akhirnya menjawab,

"Bagaimana menurutku? _Tousan_! Aku senang! Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan kalau _Tousan_ memilih untuk menikah lagi!"

* * *

**DON'T DISTURB!**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**I'll never gain any commercial advantages by making this fanfic. **_

_**Fanfic is just for fun, right? ;)**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

_**Warning**_**: **_**Probably OOC. **__**Long one-shot.**_

_**KibaIno Slight KibaHina, NejiHina.**_

_**For **__Day-chan Arusuki__** cause she won the SFChallenge (soooo lateeeee, I know), **_

_**also for her very-late-birthday **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Okeee, aku memang bilang ... aku senang dan tidak keberatan kalau Ayah menikah lagi. Aku juga tidak ada masalah dengan Inuzuka-_ba_—eh, _kaachan_ dan Hana-_neesan_. Tapi ..." Mata biru kehijauan Ino mendelik galak pada sosok berambut cokelat yang tampak cuek dan terus bermain dengan anjing putih kecil yang dibawanya. Ia kemudian menunjuk lelaki yang sepantaran dengannya tersebut. "TAPI! Kenapa dia juga harus ikut ke siniii?!"

"Yah, Ino," ujar Inoichi sedikit salah tingkah—tidak menyangka reaksi penolakan putrinya terhadap calon anak tirinya. "Kiba ini kan anaknya Natsuki juga, kurasa wajar kalau—"

"Aku MENOLAK serumah dengan pengganggu inii!" teriak Ino sambil berkacak pinggang.

Di sisi lain, Hana yang melihat reaksi Ino hanya menyeringai sambil memukul kepala adiknya. Ia kemudian menarik baju adiknya yang semula berjongkok hingga mereka berdiri dalam posisi berdekatan.

"Kau dianggap pengganggu, tuh!" ejek Hana dengan wajah jahilnya.

Kiba melepaskan diri dari Hana dan menghela napas. Berhati-hati ia melirik ke arah Ino. Ia sadar mengapa Ino menunjukkan sikap permusuhan padanya—salahnya sendiri memang. Tetapi, dia tidak mau mengakui kalau dialah yang salah. Ino saja yang terlalu kekanakan.

Melihat Kiba memandang ke arahnya, Ino memasang ekspresi semakin galak.

"Apa lihat-lihat?"

Kiba memutar bola matanya. "Kau itu bodoh atau apa, sih?"

"Ap—siapa yang kaubilang 'bodoh', heh?!" Ino bergerak cepat ke arah Kiba dan kemudian menarik bagian depan baju pemuda itu. "Sampai kapan, sih, kau akan terus menggangguku!"

"Ooh, memang kapan, ya, aku pernah mengganggumu?" tanya Kiba sambil menyeringai.

"Pura-pura lupa?!" bentak Ino sambil mengguncang tubuh Kiba. Lawan bicara Ino kemudian melepaskan diri dan Ino langsung berkacak pinggang. "Tentu kau tidak mungkin melupakan insiden waktu aku mau _nembak_ Sasori-_senpai_, 'kan? Kau dengan sengaja menendang bola hingga mengenai kepalaku!"

"Masa?" jawab Kiba sambil memegang dagunya.

"IYA! Dan oh—kau tidak mungkin juga melupakan saat-saat kau merebut bekal yang akan kuberikan pada Neji-_senpai_ waktu kita kelas dua!"

"Aku menyelamatkannya dari makanan beracun milikmu," jawab Kiba sambil mengangkat bahu dan tertawa-tawa.

"Racun katamu?!"

"Aku sakit perut setelah memakan bekalmu," balas Kiba santai.

"_Khhh~_! Bagaimana dengan cokelatku! Padahal aku mau memberikannya pada Sasuke-_kun_! Padahal _moment_-nya sudah tepat, padahal itu akan jadi hari Valentine-ku yang indah! Padahal—"

"Ah ... sepele!"

"Sepele ... SEPELE KATAMU?! GARA-GARA KAU MEREBUT COKELATKU DAN MEMPERMAINKANKU, AKU JADI DISALIP OLEH SI RAMBUT MERAH ITU! SEKARANG, SASUKE-_KUN_ SUDAH JADIAN DENGAN SI RAMBUT MERAH DAN ITU MASIH TETAP SEPELE KATAMU?!"

Kiba menggelengkan kepala dan kembali berjongkok. Ia kemudian mengelus kepala anjingnya yang dinamai Akamaru.

"Dia berisik banget, ya, Akamaru? Selain itu, di otaknya memang cuma ada cowok dan cowok. Tidak salah, 'kan, kalau kubilang dia itu bodoh?"

"HHAAAHH—"

"Ino, Ino ...," lerai Inoichi sambil menjauhkan putrinya yang seolah siap menerkam Kiba kapan saja. Sedikit bingung, Inoichi melirik ke arah Natsuki—calon istrinya.

Inuzuka Natsuki—yang akan berganti nama menjadi Yamanaka Natsuki—sendiri tampak tidak keberatan dengan penolakan Ino terhadap putranya. Ia bukan tidak mengenal watak putranya; pemuda itu memang dikenal dengan tindakannya yang sering kali tidak berpikir dan berbuntut pada kekacauan.

"Begini saja, Ino-_chan_," ujar Hana akhirnya angkat suara, "tolong maafkan kelakuan Kiba selama ini. Sebagai gantinya ..."

Ino mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Hana. Ia tampak tertarik mendengar penuturan kakak Kiba yang tampak tegas itu.

Hana menyeringai sambil menarik baju Kiba kembali agar pemuda itu berdiri. Dengan santainya, ia pun mengacak-acak rambut sang adik.

"Setelah _Tousan_ dan _Kaasan_ menikah dan kami tinggal di sini, kau boleh menyuruhnya melakukan apa pun sesuai keinginanmu."

"APA?!" Kali ini Kiba yang berteriak. "Tidak mau! Aku tidak setuju!"

Ino memasang wajah semakin tertarik. Hana pun tampak semakin bersemangat.

"Kalau dia melawan seperti ini, laporkan saja padaku."

**o-o-o-o-o**

"KIBAAAAA! KAU SIALAAANNN!"

Menanggapi teriakan yang bergema di lorong sekolah itu, hanya ada tawa anak laki-laki sebagaimana yang biasa terdengar. Di sela-sela tawa, hanya ada derap langkah terburu yang berirama dan berkejaran. Sudah tidak ada yang heran ataupun menaruh perhatian berlebihan. Bukan hal aneh melihat Yamanaka Ino dan Inuzuka Kiba—yang sekarang sudah berganti nama menjadi Yamanaka Kiba—berkejaran di area sekolah.

Beberapa saat setelah aksi kejar-kejaran tersebut terjadi, tidak ada lagi suara derap langkah yang terburu-buru. Pun, tidak ada lagi suara tawa yang menandakan kepuasan. Tembok di belakang sang pemuda menutup jalan.

"KAAUU!" tunjuk sang gadis berambut pirang pucat setelah ia terengah dan mengatur napas. "Apa yang kaulakukan pada pekerjaan rumahku?" teriaknya lagi sambil melemparkan buku pekerjaan rumahnya pada sang pemuda berambut cokelat.

Tawa pemuda itu diganti dengusan tertahan. Ia kemudian memungut buku yang sempat terjatuh ke lantai setelah mengenai lengannya sebelum membolak-balik halamannya. Sampai ... pada halaman yang dipenuhi corat-coret khas anak-anak. Gambar dua orang—satu perempuan dan yang lainnya lelaki—dengan tulisan 'Ino suka sekali sama Kiba' terpampang besar di atas gambar-gambar tersebut.

"Oh? Kau menyukaiku?" tanya Kiba sambil membalik bukunya dan memperlihatkan halamannya kepada Ino yang sudah sangat murka. tak pelak, seringai Kiba semakin mengembang.

"Apanya?! Kau yang mengerjakan PR-ku! Sudah pasti itu hasil kerjaanmu!"

"Rasa-rasanya ...," Kiba melirik ke atas sebelum melanjutkan, "kau yang bilang supaya aku tutup mulut dan tidak mengakui bahwa aku yang mengerjakan PR-mu. Jadi ... bukan aku yang mengerjakan PR-mu. Dan coretan ini juga ... kau yang buat!"

"KAAAAUUU!" geram Ino. "Brengsek!"

"Hahahaha! Kenapa, sih! Paling yang tahu cuma gurumu, 'kan? Si Kakashi-_sensei_ itu?"

Ino menunduk. Pipinya menggembung dan tangannya menggenggam erat ujung roknya. Wajahnya merah padam. Lalu, dengan suara yang sedikit gemetar, dia berkata, "Justru ... itu ..."

"Apa?" Kiba mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Ino. Telinganya ia sodorkan. "Oh! Iya, yaa! Kau kan lagi mengincar Kakashi-_sensei_, ya? Aku lupa! Bodohnya aku!"

Ino tidak menjawab. Kekesalannya seakan memuncak. Dia tidak bisa lagi berteriak, melainkan mempertanyakan.

"Kenapa ...?"

"Hah?" Kiba mengipas-ngipaskan buku Ino di depan mukanya.

"Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku, sih?"

Kiba menatap Ino sesaat sebelum ia melangkah dan kemudian menyodorkan buku sang gadis—setengah mendorongnya hingga Ino mundur satu langkah.

"Karena kau bodoh."

Pemuda berambut cokelat tersebut kemudian menjauh—meninggalkan Ino yang masih tercenung di tempatnya. Sambil mendekap bukunya, Ino menggemeretakkan gigi. Amarah kembali menguasai Ino sampai akhirnya ia berbalik dan dengan keras ia memukul kepala Kiba menggunakan bukunya.

"Sakit! Apaan kau, bo—"

"Mulai sekarang ... aku tidak mau kenal denganmu!"

"Hah?"

"Jangan mengajakku bicara, jangan menegurku, jangan menggangguku!" ancam Ino. Belum sempat Kiba membuka mulut, ia menambahkan, "Aku akan mengabaikanmu. Dan kalau kau terus menggangguku ... aku akan bilang pada Hana-_neesan_ untuk menghajarmu."

Kiba terdiam sebelum ia ujung-ujung bibirnya tertarik sedemikian rupa.

"Menarik," ujarnya perlahan. "Kita lihat saja, sampai kapan aku akan kuat menghadapi Hana-_nee_ dan sampai kapan kau akan tahan mengabaikanku."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Bola mata hijau Haruno Sakura melihat kepala sahabatnya yang sudah tertempel di meja. Dia bukan tidak bisa menduga. Bagaimanapun, ini bukan pertama kalinya Sakura melihat Ino tampak lelah. Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya, Ino dikerjai oleh Kiba. Sakura ingat, pemuda yang lantas menjadi saudara tiri Ino itu sudah mulai mengerjai Ino semenjak mereka kelas satu SMP. Dan sekarang? Bahkan setelah mereka menginjak kelas satu SMA, sepertinya kebiasaan Kiba yang satu itu tidak bisa hilang juga.

"Kiba lagi?" Sakura mengajukan pertanyaan retoris sambil menopang wajahnya. Ino tidak langsung menjawab. "Padahal sudah beda sekolah, masih saja sering berantem?"

Ino hanya menimbulkan suatu suara gumaman tak jelas. Selebihnya, ia masih enggan menjawab.

"Tapi tidak kusangka, dia tidak bosan juga, ya, mengerjaimu?"

"Karena dia itu bodoh. B-o-d-o-h!" ujar Ino akhirnya. Kepalanya kini terangkat dan melirik Sakura sepenuhnya. "Entah bagaimana, rasanya dia itu kebanyakan waktu kosong sampai-sampai ia sempat mengerjaiku, menggangguku. Bayangkan, bahkan sampai di tempatku kerja _part-time_ pun, dia bikin ribut—membuatku malu dengan kebodohan-kebodohannya. Belum lagi piaraannya, si Akamaru! Sama saja menyebalkannya dengan majikannya! _ARRRGHHH_!"

"Kauadukan ke Hana-_nee_ juga tidak mempan, ya?"

"Kalau mempan, aku tidak akan kesusahan seperti ini." Ino memijat sedikit keningnya. "Berkali-kali kuadukan, dia hanya jera sesaat. Selanjutnya ..."

Sakura menghela napas panjang sebelum tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau kau coba membuatnya sibuk?"

"Caranya?"

"Yaaah ..." Sakura mengangkat bahu. Lalu, satu ide terlintas begitu saja di benaknya. "Carikan dia pacar? Jadi dia tidak akan mengganggumu lagi?"

Bagaikan mendapat pencerahan, mata Ino seketika menunjukkan binarnya. Ia merasa lelahnya hilang digantikan oleh semangatnya yang meluap-luap.

"Iya, ya! Kenapa aku tidak kepikiran sebelumnya?" Ino langsung memosisikan tubuhnya menjadi lebih tegak. "Kau jenius, _Dekorin_!" serunya sambil menunjuk Sakura (atau tepatnya, telunjuk Ino lebih mengarah pada dahi Sakura) dan tertawa-tawa puas.

Sakura menyeringai masam sambil menyentuh dahinya.

"Sama-sama, _Buta-chan_."

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Kibaaa~"

Suara yang bernada genit dan manja itu terdengar berkumandang di suatu petang. Sudah lama suara seperti itu tidak Ino gunakan; tepatnya semenjak kehadiran ibu baru dan anak-anaknya. Jelas, saat Ino menggunakan nada suara seperti itu, sang ayah kandung sudah dapat mengetahui bahwa ada niatan terselubung di baliknya. Namun, ternyata bukan hanya Inoichi yang paham. Begitu pintu kamarnya terbuka, Kiba langsung memasang ekspresi bertanya—yang sedikit diselipi ekspresi jijik.

"Apa?" tanyanya sinis sambil mengangkat sebelah alis. Ia yang semula memilih posisi tiduran sambil bermain dengan Akamaru, kini memilih duduk. Anjingnya pun ia lepaskan hingga berlarian di kamarnya untuk menghampiri Ino.

Ino menyeringai sekilas pada Akamaru yang menempel di kakinya. Jelas, _mood_ Ino tampak sedang baik sehingga ia tidak langsung menyingkirkan anjing yang dianggapnya sama mengganggunya dengan Kiba. Ino memilih melengos begitu saja sembari membiarkan Akamaru membuntutinya.

"_Ne, ne~_," lanjut Ino sambil mengambil tempat di sebelah Kiba-mengabaikan Akamaru yang ikut loncat dan mengambil tempat di sebelahnya. Tak lama, gadis itu pun menggelar beberapa foto yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan di belakang punggung. _"Hora!_ Menurutmu, mana yang cantik?"

"Hah?"

"Ini? Kau tahu, Akuyami Shion ini oke, lho! Dia anak salah satu pendeta kuil, tapi gayanya selalu modis." Ino menjelaskan dengan riang sambil menunjuk ke salah satu foto. Ia seakan mengabaikan Kiba yang sudah memasang wajah bingung.

"Atau ini?" lanjut Ino. "Kuroaki Karui. Kau suka cewek dengan kulit gelap? Tidak? Atau ini saja nih, Akatsuki Konan-_senpai_. Memang lebih tua, sih. Tapi dia cantik, kan? Anggun pula."

"Oi, oi," sela Kiba cepat sebelum Ino melanjutkan penjelasannya. Kemudian, tanpa disangka-sangka, Kiba memegang kepala Ino dan memutarnya sedikit hingga mata keduanya bertatapan sekarang. "Kaupikir dengan menjodoh-jodohkanku, kau akan bisa lepas dariku, heh?"

Mendengar ejekan Kiba (sebenarnya itu bukan ejekan, tapi entah mengapa Ino merasa bahwa Kiba sudah meremehkannya), Ino langsung menepis tangan pemuda itu. Ia bahkan memasang wajah cemberut yang membuat Kiba tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyeringai.

"Hentikan saja usahamu," ujar Kiba sambil mengumpulkan foto-foto yang sebelumnya digelar Ino dan menumpuknya jadi satu. "Lagian aku sudah punya pacar."

Ino semakin merengut saat Kiba mengembalikan tumpukan foto itu ke dalam tangannya, ia bahkan sedikit mendorong kepala Akamaru yang berusaha menggigit foto-foto tersebut. Ia sudah hendak meninggalkan kasur Kiba saat mendadak otaknya menyadari sesuatu. Seketika matanya terbelalak.

"Lho?" Ino memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung. "Kaubilang apa tadi?"

Kiba semakin mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Kubilang ... aku sudah punya **pacar."**

"Bohong!" sergah Ino tidak percaya.

"Mau bukti?" Kiba mengambil ponselnya yang semula terletak di sebelah bantal. Ia menekan fungsi _call_ untuk suatu nomor dan menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga. Ia melirik ke arah Ino yang masih memasang wajah tak percaya.

Begitu suara di seberang menunjukkan bahwa panggilannya terjawab, Kiba langsung memotong, "Ah, ada yang mau bicara denganmu."

Segera saja, Kiba menyodorkan ponselnya ke Ino. Gadis itu semakin heran.

Setengah berbisik, Kiba mengatakan, "Kautanyai saja dia langsung. Kalau aku sudah bicara dengannya, kau pasti mengira bahwa aku dan dia mengada-ada untuk mengelabuimu, 'kan?"

Dengan ragu-ragu, Ino menerima ponsel yang diberikan Kiba. Alis matanya mengernyit saat ia menyampaikan salam. Ino bisa mendengar suara di seberang menanyakan dengan siapa dia berbicara.

"Emm, ini Yamanaka Ino yang berbicara." Ino melirik lagi ke arah Kiba yang sedang tersenyum puas sembari meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

"_Ara_? Ino-_chan_?" Suara di seberang telepon tersebut semakin lama semakin terdengar familiar di telinga Ino. Meskipun sudah lama ia tidak mendengar suara itu karena sekolah mereka yang berlainan.

"Bo-bohong!" Ino mendelik horor ke arah Kiba. Kiba membalas tatapannya dengan keangkuhan dan sebuah senyuman.

"Hinata-_chan_? Hyuuga Hinata_-chan?"_

**o-o-o-o-o**

Mana pernah Ino mengira bahwa ia akan kembali bertemu dengan orang yang ia taksir semasa ia SMP. Bahkan berada dalam satu mobil yang sama. Dengan tujuan kencan pula.

_Kencan!_

Ino menengok ke arah samping kirinya—ke arah orang yang tengah mengendalikan setir.

Hyuuga Neji masih sama seperti dahulu. Wajahnya kaku dan postur tubuhnya tegap. Meski memakai pakaian kasual berupa kaos setengah lengan dan celana jeans, kesan serius itu tetap saja tidak bisa dihilangkan. Inilah yang dulu membuat Ino tertarik—selain karena wajahnya yang memang tampan. Ah, laki-laki dengan sikap serius dan memiliki otak yang pintar memang sangat menarik perhatian Ino. Rasa-rasanya, dia nyaris jatuh cinta lagi.

Nyaris. Nyatanya ia tidak bisa.

"Wow, wow! Ada yang jatuh cinta lagi, nih, ceritanya?"

Tidak bisa kalau ada pengganggu yang selalu mengamati tiap-tiap tingkah lakunya dan kemudian mengejeknya.

Ino menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk memelototi saudara tirinya yang tampak sedang merangkul seorang agdis. Ia kemudian melirik sedikit ke arah gadis yang ia ketahui merupakan kekasih dari saudara tirinya tersebut.

Pipi yang selalu memerah dan mata ungu kelabu yang tampak sayu itu sama sekali tidak berubah. Hanya rambut keunguannya yang terlihat berbeda—lebih panjang dari terakhir Ino bertemu dengannya. Hyuuga Hinata memilih untuk memanjangkan rambut rupanya.

"Yamanaka." Suara Neji yang tenang dan berat langsung memecah keheningan yang sesaat terjadi.

"Yaa?" jawab Kiba dan Ino bersamaan.

Keduanya kemudian bertukar pandang sebelum Kiba menggerutu dengan tatapan yang terarah pada kaca spion tengah—seakan menantang tatapan Neji,

"Kalau panggil yang jelas, dong!"

Neji menghela napas. "Yamanaka yang laki-laki," ujarnya kemudian, "tolong lepaskan tanganmu dari Hinata."

Kiba langsung mengeluarkan suara yang terdengar seperti, _'Ups,'_ sebelum ia melepaskan rangkulannya terhadap pundak Hinata. Setelah kejadian itu, Ino kembali memperbaiki posisi duduknya; ia melihat ke arah jalan kembali. Sedikitnya, Ino merasa sedikit kagok. Seolah-olah, ia tidak boleh berbuat salah atau Neji akan menegurnya. Dan tentu saja, melanjutkan keributan yang tidak perlu dengan Kiba sama sekali bukan pilihan yang baik.

Sudah ditetapkan kalau hari ini mereka—Ino, Kiba, Hinata, dan Neji—akan jalan-jalan bersama ke pantai. Kencan ganda; demikian Kiba menyebutnya.

Rencana bepergian ini awalnya bukanlah suatu kencan ganda. Kiba tidak menyebutkan bahwa Neji akan ikut bersama mereka. Lelaki berambut cokelat itu hanya mengatakan, jika Ino mau, ia bisa ikut ke acara kencannya dan Hinata. Tentu saja Ino menolak mentah-mentah ide tersebut; ia tidak mau menjadi nyamuk pengganggu.

Kiba kemudian mengusulkan bahwa ia akan mengajak satu temannya lagi untuk menjadi pendamping Ino—yang masih juga ditolak Ino. Setelah berbagai tipu daya dan olok-olok, Ino yang mudah terprovokasi pun akhirnya setuju untuk ikut ke acara kencan Kiba. Ia tidak peduli dengan siapa Kiba akan memasangkannya nanti.

Tapi ... dengan seorang Hyuuga Neji? Mana pernah Ino bermimpi bahwa segalanya akan menjadi seperti ini.

Lebih buruk, Neji seolah menganggapnya tidak ada. Pemuda itu hanya menyapa seadanya. Dan segala yang terucap dari bibirnya hanyalah jika ada sesuatu yang menyangkut Hinata—sepupunya. Ino juga bukannya tidak menyadari aura permusuhan yang Neji pancarkan pada Kiba. Masalahnya, kok Kiba itu _blo'on_ dan seolah tidak menyadari rasa tidak suka yang jelas-jelas diperlihatkan Neji, sih?

Ino hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Setelahnya, ia memilih untuk melihat ke arah jalan.

_Tapi aku juga blo'on, sih. Bisa-bisanya terseret permainan Kiba._

**o-o-o-o-o**

Sesampainya mereka di pantai, Ino dan Hinata segera memisahkan diri untuk berganti pakaian. Sementara itu, Kiba dan Neji berjalan ke arah pantai untuk menyiapkan tempat. Sebelum keempatnya benar-benar berpisah, Ino menyempatkan diri untuk menengok ke belakang. Hanya sebentar sebelum ia menyadari misi utama kencan ganda ini.

Agak sedikit kasar, Ino menarik lengan Hinata.

"Hinata," ujar Ino dengan suara yang agak berbisik, "aku mau kaujawab aku dengan jujur."

"I-iya?" jawab Hinata yang baru pulih dari keterkejutannya.

"Kau benar-benar pacaran dengan Kiba?" Ino mengamat-amati reaksi Hinata sembari bertanya. "Kalian tidak sedang bersekongkol untuk menggodaku, 'kan?"

_"Anoo_ ..." Hinata sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lantai. Dengan suara yang nyaris berbisik, gadis pemalu ini kemudian menjawab, "Ki-Kiba-_kun_ menembakku seminggu yang lalu. Lalu ... lalu aku menerimanya."

"Benarkah?" Mata Ino menyorot penuh selidik. Yang ditanya hanya bisa mengangguk cepat-cepat dengan wajah memerah. Ino masih tidak bisa percaya. "Bukti?"

"Apa?"

"Ada buktinya?"

"Bukti ... ooh! Mu-mungkin ..." Dengan ragu-ragu, Hinata merogoh saku celananya untuk mengeluarkan ponsel. Ia sesaat menatap Ino seakan hendak berkata, 'Apa perlu sampai seperti ini?'

Ino sendiri tampak tidak mengacuhkan keberatan Hinata. Gadis yang kala itu rambut pirangnya dicepol tinggi langsung menyodorkan tangan. Ia bahkan tampak terlihat tidak sabaran untuk melihat bukti apa yang hendak ditunjukkan Hinata.

Hinata terlihat ragu untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia mengotak-atik ponselnya. Setelahnya, ponsel itu pun ia perlihatkan pada Ino.

"_Ha-hai!_"

Di ponsel Hinata, terdapat fotonya dengan Kiba. Pose dalam foto itu memang terlihat cukup intim, dengan posisi Kiba merangkul Hinata dan memberikan gadis itu satu kecupan di pipi. Sementara Hinata dalam foto terlihat sedikit kaget dengan wajah yang memerah. Foto itu diambil dari arah agak atas dan dari komposisinya, terlihat bahwa Kiba-lah yang memotret adegan keduanya.

Ino mencermati gambar itu selama beberapa saat. Setelahnya, ia pun mengembalikan ponsel itu ke tangan Hinata dan tersenyum.

"Okelah. Yuk, kita ganti baju! Pasti Neji dan Kiba sudah menunggu kita."

Di mata Ino, Hinata terlihat begitu lega. Gadis manis itu langsung mengangguk dan buru-buru menyimpan ponselnya kembali. Begitu ia membelakangi Ino, Ino pun menyeringai.

_Tentu saja bukti itu belum cukup. Lihat saja, akan kubongkar kebohongan kalian! Fufufufu!_

**o-o-o-o-o**

Seharian itu, Ino memasang mata pada keakraban Kiba dan Hinata. Hanya sesekali ia berbincang dengan Neji. Tapi karena Neji sendiri memasang aura tidak ingin diganggu, Ino pun menyerah. Lebih bagus baginya, karena ia bisa lebih fokus pada yang menjadi tujuan misinya.

Namun, bukannya merasa terganggu, Kiba dan Hinata malah tampak asyik main berdua. Beberapa kali, Ino mendapati posisi mereka yang sangat dekat dan wajah keduanya yang terlihat sangat gembira. Tidak ada tingkah-tingkah konyol Kiba yang biasa ia perlihatkan untuk mengganggu Ino. Ia benar-benar menjaga Hinata.

Tidak adil, kenapa cowok itu hanya menyebalkan saat sedang bersamanya? Memang apa salahnya? Kenapa Kiba tidak bisa berbuat baik padanya sebagaimana ia berbuat baik pada Hinata?

"Kau cemburu?"

Satu suara menyentak Ino. Segera ia menoleh pada 'teman kencan'-nya yang juga tidak beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka yang nyaman di bawah payung pantai yang besar.

"Bi-bicara apa kau? Kiba itu saudara—"

"Kalau aku … jujur saja, aku cemburu."

"… _Eeeh_?" Ino tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dan Neji tidak menutup-nutupi kekesalannya karena Ino yang dianggapnya terlalu berisik. "Tapi, tapi … kau dan Hinata kan …."

"Sepupu," jawab Neji singkat yang ditutup dengan satu helaan napas panjang.

Ino tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Ia terlalu bingung dengan situasi yang baru didengarnya dari Neji. Setelah ia mampu menguasai diri, ia kembali bertanya,

"Hinata … tahu soal perasaanmu?"

Neji menyipitkan mata. Tatapannya fokus pada Hinata yang sedang mengejar bola pantai sampai Kiba menangkap gadis itu dari belakang. Neji langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Entahlah. Mungkin? … Aku tidak tahu."

"Sebenarnya …," Ino yang mendadak melihat peluang mencoba bertaruh, "aku tidak yakin kalau mereka benar-benar pacaran. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Neji memandangnya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Aku …."

Saat menanti jawaban Neji, mendadak sesuatu terasa menghantam wajah Ino. Ia pun limbung ke belakang tapi tidak sempat jatuh karena tangannya ditarik dan tubuhnya ditahan seseorang. Begitu Ino membuka matanya, ia bisa melihat bola pantai yang berwarna-warni menggelinding tidak jauh darinya.

"Aa, _sorry_, _sorry_." Suara itu … suara yang bernada jahil dan menjengkelkan itu …. "Habis kalian bukannya main, malah duduk-duduk saja di sini. Nggak asyik."

"KIBAA! KAU BRENG—" Saat itu, Ino baru menyadari bahwa sebelah tangannya masih dipegang Neji dan tubuhnya begitu berdekatan dengan pemuda berambut panjang cokelat tersebut. "—sek~"

Dengan salah tingkah, Ino langsung menjauhkan diri dari Neji. Takut-takut, ia sedikit mengangkat kepala dan memperhatikan ekspresi Kiba. Pemuda itu hanya menyeringai lebar sebelum memunggungi Ino.

"Ah, Hina-_chan_, tampaknya mereka sedang asyik sendiri, kita tidak usah mengganggu mereka." Dengan itu, Kiba mengulurkan tangannya dan merangkul Hinata.

Perasaan tidak senang itu kembali hinggap di dada Ino.

_Apa-apaan? Setelah mengerjaiku, dia seenaknya saja pamer kemesraan? Brengsek! BRENGSEK! BRENGSEEEEKK!_

"Kau tidak lihat wajahnya tadi? Sebelum ia dengan cepat mengubahnya jadi senyum?"

Ino tidak menoleh, ia masih sibuk menahan diri agar tidak meledak. Tangannya terkepal kuat dan giginya bergemeretak.

"Ia cemburu melihat kita."

Barulah kepala Ino bergerak dan memandang ke arah Neji.

"Sial," umpat Neji kemudian, "dia menyukai perempuan lain sementara ia jadian dengan Hinata. Apa maunya si brengsek itu?"

Mendadak saja, Ino bangkit berdiri. Ia melepaskan kaos putihnya hingga memperlihatkan bikini berwarna biru yang tengah ia kenakan.

"Neji-_senpai_, tolong bantu aku," kata Ino dengan mantap. Ia melakukan pemanasan-pemanasan ringan dengan wajah yang galak. "Mau bagaimanapun caranya, aku akan mengganggu mereka hari ini! Tidak akan kubiarkan hanya Kiba yang senang-senang sendirian!"

**o-o-o-o-o**

Sore itu, di mobil tidak ada yang berbicara. Tampaknya, setelah Ino dan Neji memutuskan untuk mengganggu Kiba dan Hinata, hubungan keempatnya menjadi semakin tidak enak. Bagaimana tidak, Ino bertingkah sangat menyebalkan: melemparkan bola ke wajah Kiba, mengolok-oloknya, menjauhkan Kiba dari Hinata, dan hal-hal menyebalkan lainnya yang bisa terpikirkan oleh seorang perempuan yang sedang marah. Neji sendiri sebenarnya tidak banyak memegang andil, ia hanya berkeliaran di sekitar Hinata dan mencoba membatasi pergerakan Kiba terhadap sepupunya tersayang.

Begitulah akhirnya Kiba meledak dan mengatakan pada Ino agar gadis itu tidak mengganggunya. Kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan oleh Ino untuk balas memarahi Kiba.

"Sekarang kautahu perasaanku saat kau terus-terusan menggangguku dulu, hah?! Dasar brengsek!" kata Ino saat itu.

Kiba tidak langsung bisa membalas. Ino pun terus menyerangnya. Sementara keduanya bertengkar, dengan sigap Neji langsung menarik Hinata dan mengatakan pada gadis itu agar bersiap-siap pulang. Hinata tidak mempersulit keadaan. Ia mengikuti perintah sepupunya tersebut dengan patuh.

Pertengkaran Kiba dan Ino berakhir dengan Ino yang merajuk. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan pulang. Namun, saat Ino akan meninggalkan Kiba, pemuda itu menahan tangannya dan berkata bahwa sebaiknya mereka membicarakan hal ini di rumah. Dengan kasar, Ino menarik tangannya dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi pada Kiba.

Sesampainya di depan kediaman Yamanaka, Ino langsung turun dari mobil tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Neji yang melihatnya hanya menghela napas. Pemuda Hyuuga itu kemudian memandang ke belakang melalui _back-spion_. Ia bisa melihat Kiba tersenyum lemah pada Hinata dan menepuk-nepuk kepala gadis itu sebelum ia berlalu.

Hinata hanya bisa mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan lembut dan berbisik,

"Semoga … masalahmu dengan Ino-_chan_ segera beres, ya?"

**o-o-o-o-o**

Kediaman Yamanakan sangat sepi. Kedatangan mereka hanya disambut oleh salakan Akamaru. Ino mengabaikan anjing tersebut dan memilih untuk masuk kamarnya langsung dengan cara yang kasar. Tidak digubrisnya panggilan Kiba yang menyerukan namanya. Ia bahkan membanting pintu kamarnya tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Tanpa mengganti baju, Ino langsung mengempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa. Ia _tidak mau_ memikirkan apa-apa. Soal Kiba … lupakan saja. Lupakan. Lupakan. Lupakan.

"Ino …."

Anggap tidak ada. Suara itu tidak nyata.

"Ino, maafkan aku."

Ino masih enggan menjawab.

"Hei."

Sebuah sentuhan Ino rasakan di lengannya. Sekejap, Ino terbangun. Ia kemudian menatap Kiba dengan garang. Selama beberapa detik, keduanya hanya saling menatap sebelum Ino kemudian menyungginkan senyum manis.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu, jangan pernah ganggu aku lagi! Jangan dekat-dekat aku dan jangan mengajakku bicara!"

"Apaan itu? Kita kan—"

"Pokoknya!" ujar Ino dengan nada suara yang kembali meninggi. Namun, mendadak nada suara itu menjadi lebih lirih, "Jangan … ganggu aku lagi … _please~_ …."

Tangan Kiba terangkat tetapi kemudian ia hentikan di tengah-tengah. Keraguan jelas terbayang di wajahnya. Namun, begitu ia melihat pundak Ino yang bergetar setelah kepala berhiaskan rambut pirang itu menunduk, Kiba menghapuskan segala keraguannya. Direngkuhnya Ino dalam pelukan.

Ino tersentak dalam pelukan Kiba. Namun, entah mengapa, ia tidak ingin melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kiba. Ia memang tidak membalas pelukan itu, tapi ia tidak menolaknya. Yang ia lakukan hanya menumpahkan air mata dalam pelukan saudara tirinya tersebut.

Tanpa ada suara di antara mereka—tanpa ada kejahilan dan pertengkaran yang biasa.

.

.

.

Setelah tangis Ino mereda, Kiba pun kembali membuka suara,

"Aku … tidak pernah bermaksud untuk membuatmu benar-benar kesal kepadaku."

Ino belum menjawab, hanya tangan-tangannya yang bekerja untuk menghapus sisa-sisa air mata.

"Sebenarnya, yang membuatku kesal adalah keadaan," akunya. "Kenapa orang tua kita harus menikah? Kenapa kita harus menjadi saudara? Memikirkannya, membuatku … benar-benar kesal."

Ino mendorong dada Kiba perlahan dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Sekali ini, jemari Kiba dengan lembut menyeka air mata yang masih mengambang di pelupuk mata Ino.

"Sejak awal … aku tidak mau menjadi saudaramu. Tapi, aku juga tidak mungkin menghalangi kebahagiaan ibuku sendiri, 'kan?"

"… Apa hubungannya dengan kau yang selalu mengerjaiku? Aku …."

"Ah," celetuk Kiba sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya, "pemikiranku memang masih kekanakan, tapi … kalau kita tidak bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih, kupikir aku harus mengikatmu dengan cara yang lain. Aku ingin membuatmu tidak bisa melupakanku."

Ino tercengang.

"Aku sudah lama menekan dan akhirnya menghilangkan keinginanku untuk jujur padamu. Aku juga lelah terus-menerus dibenci olehmu … jadi kupikir, hubunganku dengan Hinata akan mengakhiri pertengkaran panjang kita."

Kiba mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Ino. Ino yang gelagapan mencoba mendorong Kiba.

"Tungg—"

"Tapi … aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri saat melihatmu dengan cowok lain. Aku tidak rela."

"Kib—"

Ino sudah tidak dapat berpikir. Terutama begitu Kiba mendorongnya secara lembut hingga kini ia terbaring dengan Kiba yang berada di atas. Posisi ini … posisi ini … Ino tidak pernah menyangka … ia dan Kiba ….

Tidak ada suara lagi, hanya dentam jantung yang menjadi latar. Mata Ino sudah memejam sementara wajahnya memerah. _Apa … yang akan terjadi?_

Ino benar-benar tidak dapat berpikir. Ia hanya bisa membiarkan dirinya menikmati tiap sensasi yang diberikan Kiba.

Ciuman di keningnya … ciuman di pipinya … napas mereka yang seolah saling beradu … _aduh_ … lalu … lalu … sesuatu yang lembut dan agak basah terasa menekan bibirnya.

Ino membuka mata takut-takut. Di hadapannya, ada wajah Kiba yang tengah memandangnya. Mata pemuda tersebut seakan terpaku, demikian pula Ino tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya.

_Apa yang sedang terjadi?_

Ini bukan situasi yang biasa. Kiba tidak sedang mengerjainya.

_Apa yang sedang terjadi di antara mereka?_

Tangan pemuda itu menyentuh pipi Ino dan satu senyuman yang benar-benar polos menghias wajahnya—membuat matanya semakin menyipit.

"Wajahmu memerah."

"Be-berisik …," bentak Ino lemah. Akhirnya ia bisa memalingkan wajahnya. Namun, tangan Kiba membuat pandangan mereka kembali bertemu. Sekali lagi, Ino seolah kehilangan akal. Otaknya tidak dapat bekerja sebagaimana biasanya.

_Apa yang baru saja terjadi?_

Oh—oh ya! Mereka … baru saja berciuman.

Ciuman pertamanya.

Sepertinya, tidak akan selesai sampai di sana.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak dulu, Ino … sampai sekarang …."

Kiba kembali mendekatkan wajahnya … Ino kembali memejamkan mata … mereka … akan terjadi lagikah …?

"Aku pulaaang! Loh? Akamaru, ngapain di depan kamar Ino?"

Suara dari arah depan yang lantang itu mengejutkan keduanya. Seketika, mata Ino terbuka dan secara refleks, Ino mendorong Kiba hingga pemuda itu jatuh dari tempat tidur. Badannya langsung berubah posisi menjadi duduk.

"Ti-tidak! Hana-_nee_ sudah pulang ….

"Aduh-duh-duh …!"

"Keluar dari kamarku sekarang!" desis Ino sambil bangkit dari kasur. Tanpa sadar, ia memeluk bantal di depan dadanya.

Kiba tidak menjawab, melainkan hanya melempar cengiran. Alisnya sebelah terangkat. Lalu, dengan gerakan santai ia mengangkat bahu.

"Setidaknya, aku sudah tahu perasaanmu."

"Apa?"

"Kau juga menyukaiku, 'kan~?" ujar Kiba dengan nada menggoda.

Satu bantal mendarat di wajah pemuda itu bersamaan dengan pintu kamar Ino yang _menjeblak_ terbuka.

Yamanaka Hana berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia tampak tidak heran melihat Kiba yang baru saja ditimpuk bantal.

"Wah … kalian bertengkar lagi, ya? Akrab sekali."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Malam itu tidak ada interaksi lagi di antara Kiba dan Ino. Masing-masing hanya melakukan perannya sebagai saudara dalam satu rumah dengan sangat baik. Memang sedikit mencengangkan anggota keluarga yang lain karena keduanya mendadak menjadi sangat diam, tidak ada pertengkaran. Namun, sikap diam mereka justru diartikan sebagai pertanda yang tidak begitu bagus oleh yang lain.

Seusai makan malam, keduanya langsung berpisah dan masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Tidak ada pembicaraan. Namun, begitu Ino sampai di kamarnya, sebuah pesan ia terima melalui ponsel.

**From: Kibainu**

**Subject: Hei …!**

**Semua yang kukatakan tadi bukan bohong. Aku menyukaimu. Tapi … mungkin dalam waktu dekat ini, aku tidak akan mengganggumu. Aku juga tidak akan menuntut apa-apa darimu untuk sementara. Aku janji. Aku juga mau membicarakan hal ini dengan Hinata terlebih dahulu. Kau bisa percaya padaku, 'kan?**

Ino menghela napas sebelum ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur. Pandangannya kemudian mengarah ke langit-langit. Ponselnya ia tempelkan ke bibirnya.

Kiba bilang bahwa pemuda itu menyukainya. Ia juga bilang bahwa untuk sementara, ia tidak akan lagi mengganggu Ino. Pun tidak akan menuntut apa-apa dari gadis itu.

Tapi ... percaya? Bisakah Ino memercayai pemuda yang masih menyandang status sebagai saudara tirinya itu?

Ino sendiri tidak tahu apa yang ia inginkan. Kepalanya masih terasa penuh sesak oleh penemuan baru yang tidak disangka-sangka. Bagaimana perasaannya sendiri terhadap Kiba?

Sukakah? Bencikah?

Lalu, bagaimana … bagaimana kalau Kiba benar-benar berhenti mengganggunya?

...

Oh—rasanya Ino seolah akan kehilangan satu tempat spesial di hati Kiba. Bukankah cara Kiba menunjukkan rasa sukanya adalah dengan mengganggu Ino? Kekanakan memang. Tapi ….

Tangan Ino meraih bantal dan memeluknya erat-erat.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Lagi pula, ada juga masalah dengan Hinata. Apa Kiba tidak benar-benar menyukai gadis itu? Bagaimana dengan perasaan Hinata sendiri? Jujur, Ino paling anti menjadi orang ketiga.

Yah … tapi ini bukan salahnya, 'kan? Biar Kiba yang menyelesaikan urusannya.

Lalu? _Apa yang akan Ino lakukan?_

Gadis itu kemudian meraih ponselnya dan mengetik sebuah pesan pada sang pemuda.

**To: Kibainu. **

**Subject: RE: Hei …!**

**Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! **

**Dasar **_**player**_** pengganggu wanita! Mana bisa aku percaya padamu? Semoga Hinata memutuskanmu setelah memberikanmu satu tamparan kejam di pipi! Dan semoga Neji-**_**senpai**_** menghajarmu tanpa ampun sampai babak belur! :P**

Setelahnya, Ino tersenyum sendiri membaca pesan yang sudah ia kirimkan pada Kiba.

_Ah, sudahlah_, batin Ino kemudian. _Nikmati saja dulu_.

Ia pun menjauhkan ponselnya dan membaringkan tubuh. Hari ini, banyak hal yang terjadi. Rasanya tubuh Ino berhak mendapatkan satu istirahat yang enak.

Nah, selamat tidur! Semoga besok menjadi hari yang baik.

*****THE END*****

* * *

Ahahahaha! Akhirnya beres juga fanfict buat Day-chan. Maafin keterlambatan yang amat sangat ini yaaa :'''3

Gimana, gimana? Sudah cukup panjang, 'kan? Udah puas, 'kan? Kalau untuk _ending_-nya yang menggantung … ya memang begitu. Eh, tapi, di bawah akan ada _omake_ sedikit. Semoga nggak ada yang kelewat, ya? :3

Oke deh, sila beritahukan pendapat, pesan, kesan, kritik _minna-san_ tentang _fanfict_ ini via _review_~

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie.

_**~Thanks for reading~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

*******_**OMAKE**_*******

Kiba membaca pesan yang baru saja Ino kirimkan padanya. Ibu jarinya bergerak lincah untuk menggeser layar. Senyum menghias bibirnya—lebih tepatnya, seringai.

**From: Ino-buta**

**Subject: RE: Hei …!**

**Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! **

**Dasar **_**player**_** pengganggu wanita! Mana bisa aku percaya padamu? Semoga Hinata memutuskanmu setelah memberikanmu satu tamparan kejam di pipi! Dan semoga Neji-**_**senpai**_** menghajarmu tanpa ampun sampai babak belur! :P**

.

.

.

**PS: Kau harus tanggung jawab karena sudah membuat perasaanku campur aduk tidak keruan! Dasar **_**player**_**! Tapi rahasiakan dari **_**Tousan**_**, **_**Kaasan**_**, dan Hana-**_**neechan**_**!**

**PPS: Kau tidak akan menggangguku lagi? Yakin? :3**

.

.

.

*******_**REALLY END**_*******


End file.
